Gettin' You Home
by Daisyangel
Summary: This is for pink hammer for paying the winning bid for a Luke/Lorelai smut story the sept support Stacie auction. Luke Lorelai a little black dress and smut! Inspired by the Chris Young song "Gettin' You Home" A.K.A The Black Dress Song. Please R/R!


A/n this story is for pink hammer who bid on me and won me for the September Support Stacie auction. This also on her request a birthday present for iwannahorn who has a birthday today, so happy birthday! I hope you enjoy this story, Pink. Please read and review.

"Lorelai this is a very important party and I expect both you and Luke to be there," Emily informed her daughter.

"But, Mom," Lorelai whined.

"No buts, be here Friday night at 6:30 sharp," Emily demanded.

"Fine, mother, see you then," Lorelai agreed reluctantly.

"Oh, and this is a formal party so dress appropriately," Emily added.

"Yes, mother," Lorelai replied unhappily.

"Goodbye see you Friday, Lorelai," Emily said as she replaced the phone on its receiver. Heaving a deep sigh Lorelai picked up the phone and called the diner.

"Luke's," came her husband's gruff voice.

"Hi, are you busy?" Lorelai asked sweetly.

"No, not really, why?" Luke replied cautiously.

"Because I need to tell you something," Lorelai rushed out.

"What is it, is everything okay?" Luke questioned anxiously.

"Yeah it's just that..." Lorelai paused momentarily.

"It's just what, Lorelai?" Luke prompted.

"WehavetogotoapartyatmyparentshouseonFridaynight," she said all in one breath.

"Translation, please?" Luke requested.

"We have to go to a party at my parent's house on Friday night," Lorelai repeated. Luke groaned at the statement.

"There's no way out of this?" he begged.

"Nope, sorry, oh and it's a formal party which means a tuxedo for you and a black dress for me," she told him. Knowing there was no way out of it and that he'd do anything for Lorelai, he asked,

"What time do we have to be at your parents on Friday?"

"We have to be there at 6:30," she answered.

"The things I do because I love you," he grumbled.

"I love you to, Luke. Well I have to go for now see you tonight for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure I promised I'd close for Lane, one of the boys is sick," Luke informed her.

"Okay, see you at the diner later, love you burger boy," she said into the phone.

"I love you to, crazy lady. See you later," he replied. Just then Caesar called from the kitchen and Luke disconnected the call to see what the cook needed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I'm taking off I need to go shopping for a dress for the party on Friday," Lorelai called to Sookie as she stuck her head into the kitchen.

"Okay, make sure to get something that will knock his socks off," Sookie called back her dimples flashing as she smiled.

"You can count on it, Sook," her best friend called back as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door calling Rory as she did.

"Hello?" Rory said answering her phone as she juggled her backpack, a cup of coffee, and her cell phone.

"Hi, sweets, you wanna go shopping for Mommy a new dress?"

"Sure, but why?" Rory asked.

"Luke and I have to go to your grandparents for a stupid party Friday and I need a black dress," Lorelai explained.

"Poor Luke, how'd he take it?" Rory wondered.

"Pretty well he's not happy about it especially the fact that he has to wear a tux but he's doing it for me," Lorelai gushed.

"Awww, how sweet, well meet you in Hartford in a half an hour or so?" Rory said.

"Sure sounds good, see you then, sweets."

"Okay, bye, Mom." Forty-five minutes later found the two girls browsing the Hartford mall for a suitable dress.

"Oh here's one that's sure to make Luke want to do the 'Dirty," Lorelai exclaimed.

"Ewww, Mom, too much information," Rory complained covering her ears and making a gagging noise.

"Sorry, sweets, but don't you want more siblings?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to hear about the making of said siblings," Rory argued.

"Oh, fine," Lorelai pouted as she replaced the dress on the rack, and, continued her search. After a bit more searching Lorelai held up a dress for inspection. It was a spaghetti strap dress with a very low back and a plunging neckline. A wide black ribbon surrounded the middle of the dress.

"That's beautiful, Mom. Try it on," Rory cried excitedly. Nodding in agreement Lorelai made her way to the dressing room to try the dress on.

"Well what do you think?" she asked her daughter as she spun in a circle in front of the three-way mirror. Rory sucked in a breath.

"Wow, I think I'm staying at Yale for the weekend," Rory commented.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"Because once Luke sees you in that dress he won't be able to keep his hands off of you," Rory concluded.

"That's it I'm sold!" Lorelai cried as she headed back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes. Once they'd bought the dress they searched for shoes, a purse and jewelry. Rory smiled at the set of white pearls her mother had bought. She thought the pearl bracelet; necklace and earrings complimented the dress and the three-inch heels she'd bought.

"Luke's not going to know what hit him," Rory stated as they stood at their respective cars.

"That's the plan, I can make up the fact that he has to go to this dog and pony show in the first place," Lorelai agreed.

"Okay, enough dirty talk," Rory complained.

"Whatever you say, Ror. Call me later?" Lorelai requested.

"I will, Mom. See you later, love you," Rory called climbing into her car.

"Love you to, sweets, see you later," Lorelai called back as she did the same. Staring at her shopping bags she couldn't help but smile at the reaction she was sure Luke would have when he saw her in the dress on Friday.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Luke sighed as he pulled at his tie. He was sitting in their living room waiting on Lorelai to finish primping. He hated wearing a tuxedo they were confining and uncomfortable. That didn't include the fact that he felt like he was being put on display for all of Emily and Richard's high society friends to stare at.

"Are you almost ready? We're going to be late," Luke called up the stairs.

"I'm almost ready," Lorelai called back as she gave her lips one more swipe of the lipstick she held in her hand. After grabbing her purse she checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Satisfied at what she saw she made her way out of the bedroom and to the top of the stairs.

"I'm ready, now," she called as she glided down the stairs.

"Good it's a---," Luke broke off as he caught sight of her. His mouth went dry as he stared transfixed at his wife.

"See something you like, Stud?" Lorelai purred as she glided towards him.

"Y-y-yes, are you sure we have to go to this party?" Luke asked huskily.

"Yes we do, but guess what?" Lorelai breathed in his ear as she ran a perfectly manicured nail down his chest.

"What?" Luke gulped.

"When we get home this is all yours," she promised him. Heat flashed in Luke's eyes. "Oh, and one more thing," she whispered in a sultry voice. Luke stared at her waiting for the answer. Taking his hand she slid it under her dress and along to her bottom.

"Lorelai..." Luke groaned when he realized that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath the dress. Grabbing the shawl she'd bought off the couch she began moving towards the door. She stopped once she realized Luke wasn't following her.

"You coming, Luke?" she asked.

"MMM, yeah," Luke choked out.

"Dirty," Lorelai replied. Luke's nostrils flared and his eyes dilated as he sauntered over to Lorelai and pulled her into a passionate kiss running his hands up and down her body.

"MMM, Luke, as much as I want to skip the party and continue this we have to go," she protested weakly.

"Screw the party," Luke grumbled.

"If you wait a few hours you can screw something better," Lorelai purred as she pulled on his lapel urging him towards the door. Stifling a moan Luke followed her hoping the party would go by fast so he could have his way with his very sexy and alluring wife.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

As they stood outside waiting on the maid-of-the-week to come and answer the door Lorelai was running her hand up and down Luke's thigh.

"Stop," Luke hissed. Lorelai smiled devilishly as her hand slid to Luke's butt and gave it a squeeze. Luke let out a moan just as the maid opened the door. Quickly he moved forward to introduce them.

"Luke and Lorelai Danes."

"Right this way, let me take your coat," the timid maid said holding her hand out. Both of them handed her their coats before following her into the living room. Emily seeing her daughter and son-in-law enter the room made a beeline for them.

"Lorelai, Luke, it's so good to see you," Emily greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Mom," Lorelai said.

"Hello, Emily," Luke greeted. Just then Richard walked over. After the greetings were finished Richard took Luke's arm.

"C'mon Luke I'd like you to meet some people," Richard said. Throwing a "help me" look at Lorelai Luke reluctantly followed his father-in-law across the room to a group of his cronies who were talking and laughing. Spotting some of her DAR friends Emily left Lorelai to her own devices as she hurried over to them. Deciding that her first stop needed to be the bar Lorelai made her way over to it and ordered a drink before beginning to mingle. By the time Luke caught up to Lorelai she'd had another drink and was in conversation with a man who had approached her. The alcohol had made her slightly warm so she'd taken off the shawl and had draped it over her arm, exposing the creamy skin of her back. A smile came to Luke's face as he walked up behind her and placed his hand against her back. She jumped then shivered at the contact. She had to bite her lip to stop a moan from escaping when Luke's fingertips slid suggestively along her spine. Shifting so she was pressed back against his front Lorelai swayed sensuously from side to side. She smiled at the reaction she could feel pressing against her. Looks like she wasn't the only one affected. Reaching back as if to straighten her dress she let her fingers tease Luke's hardening erection. Flashing Luke a sly smile Lorelai gracefully excused herself from the conversation.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." After making sure her purse was securely on her shoulder she sauntered towards the stairs making sure to sway her hips just enough to draw attention to just how form fitting the dress was. Luke glared at the other guys nearby as they stared hungrily at his wife. Recognizing the glare for what it was the other guys dropped their eyes to their shoes. Smiling in victory Luke slowly began to make his way to the stairs hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Knock, knock," called Luke as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in," Lorelai called softly. Luke did as he was told and closed the door behind him locking it securely. Once he was sure it was locked he advanced across the room until he had his wife backed against the counter and devoured her mouth hungrily.

"Oh... Luke," Lorelai moaned as she deepened the kiss. Luke's ministrations moved to Lorelai's ear as he licked then nibbled on it. Whimpering she pulled him closer against her.

"Lorelai..." Luke said huskily as he ground himself against her. She smiled at how aroused Luke was getting but she knew this wasn't the place for them to have sex. What if her mother walked in on them? She knew the door was locked but if Emily Gilmore was determined to get into some place she'd do it one way or another. Reluctantly she pulled back.

"We'll have to continue this later, babe." Luke moaned in protest. "Trust me I'd like to continue this here and now, but this isn't the place. We'll be home soon enough then you can strip me out of this dress and have your way with me," she purred as she leaned in for one more toe-curling kiss.

"That's good cause all I can think about is gettin' you home and watching this black dress hit the floor," Luke whispered as he ran his hand from the top of the dress down to the bottom and sliding his hand underneath to tease her center. He slid two fingers inside her and teased her clit with his thumb. He could feel her tremble in his arms. Deciding that at least one of them should get a bit of release before they got home he applied a bit more pressure on her clit and watched her begin to come apart in his arms.

"Come for me, Lorelai," he whispered in her ear as his fingers sped up their strokes.

"Luke!" she nearly shouted as her orgasm began to crash over her.

"Shh, you don't want everyone else to hear do you?" he whispered covering her cries of ecstasy with a kiss.

"N-n-no," she answered as she scraped her fingernails across Luke's chest causing him to moan low in his throat. Luke smiled and slowly eased his fingers from inside her.

"I guess we should get back to the party," he said reluctantly.

"Yeah," Lorelai answered as she leaned in and kissed the spot just behind Luke's ear that always drove him crazy before easing out of his grasp and letting herself out of the bathroom and heading back to the party leaving Luke to try and compose himself.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Taking a few minutes to compose himself Luke glanced at his watch. Deciding they'd spent enough time at the party he opened the door and walked back down stairs and began looking for either Emily or Richard. He found the older man in conversation with Lorelai.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get going," Luke said apologetically. "I just got a call from the diner they need me back their to help," Luke explained.

"Of course, Luke," Richard replied signaling the maid and telling her to get Luke and Lorelai's coats. Once Luke had helped Lorelai into hers and put his own on he shook Richard's hand and with Lorelai's hand tucked securely in his made his way to the door and out into the cool October air.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The car ride back to Stars Hollow was done in a comfortable silence. Just as they reached the outskirts of town Lorelai moved her hand across the seat until it was resting on Luke's thigh. Glancing over at her, he asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Luke," she answered slowly moving her hand higher and higher. Finally she reached her prize and squeezed him through his tuxedo pants.

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed swerving to the right and barely managed not to crash.

"Yes, Luke?" she asked as she unzipped his pants and slid her fingers up and down his length.

"D-d-do you want us to crash?" he asked huskily as he put all his concentration into making sure they stayed on the road.

"No, of course not," she said as she teased the head. Luke breathed a sigh of relief as their house came into view. Parking haphazardly in the driveway he killed the engine and got quickly out of the car. Lorelai followed quickly behind him. Once she was within reach Luke grabbed her around the waste and lifted her into his arms. Carrying her up the walk he peppered her face and neck with kisses as he fumbled with the key to unlock the door. Finally he was successful. Moving inside he kicked the door shut with his foot before turning and pushing Lorelai up against it. Pulling away so he could see her he began removing the pins that held her hair on top of her head.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as the last pin came free and her curls tumbled over her shoulders. Then he reached down and pulled her dress up and over her head. Once that was done she was left in her jewelry, her bra, and her shoes. Starting at her lips he trailed kisses and licks all down her body. He touched every part of her body accept where she craved him most.

"Luke, please," she whimpered.

"Please what, Lorelai?"

"Please m-m-more," she replied.

"Let's move this to the bedroom," Luke suggested. Scooping his wife into his arms he carried her easily up the stairs and deposited her on their bed. Once she was settled he continued his ministrations but this time he allowed his tongue to come out and tease her clit.

"Luke!" she shouted jerking off the bed. Smiling Luke continued to kiss and lick her center.

"Oh, Luke, I'm going to come," she called. Luke hummed in approval. The vibrations from Luke's throat sent Lorelai over the edge for the second time in an hour.

"Luuuuuuuuke!" she said, screaming his name. Once her muscles had mostly stopped shaking she tugged on his hair urging him up to her lips. Luke went willingly and crushed their mouths together. While they kissed Lorelai wrapped her legs around Luke's back urging him closer. Taking the hint Luke positioned himself so his manhood teased her entrance.

"Luke, please, now," she begged.

"Your wish is my command," Luke whispered as he slid into Lorelai. Both of them let out a satisfied moan as he filled her. Staying still to let her adjust to him Luke was urged to start moving when Lorelai thrust up to meet him. They moved together and before either of them knew it they were both on the edge. They came at the same time, calling out each other's names. Once their orgasms had subsided Luke collapsed on top of Lorelai and quickly moved to the side and pulled her against him. Leaning down he kissed her head.

"MMM, love you, Lorelai," he mumbled.

"I love you, Luke." They settled into a companionable silence and were both almost asleep when Lorelai spoke up.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"I was looking up different names and what they meant today. Any idea what Lorelai means?" she asked.

"No, what does it mean?" he wondered.

"It means alluring enchantress," she answered.

"Well, that's something I can agree with," Luke whispered as he tenderly kissed her before pulling her against him and closing his eyes.

"Night, Lorelai."

"Night, Luke," Lorelai replied as she drifted off to sleep a content smile spreading across her face. What a way to end the evening.

Finished


End file.
